In the Friendzone
by Vampire Catfish1
Summary: Prussia has adored his best friend since the day they first met, and not even her marriage to Austria could tear them apart, but now Prussia is starting to lose hope that he'll ever win her heart, and so he turns to the only friends he has that are well-versed in he ways of love. PruHun fic - '"Friendzoning works both ways, you know." Hungary sighed as she met Japan's eyes.'


**A/N:** PruHun fluff request for Emy Lee that turned into something more :P

Please check out the poll on my profile.

* * *

The trio sat in the German's living room, two of them staring pensively at the third as he twiddled his thumbs and stared at his feet, trying to think of a best way to start off the conversation.

Prussia never called them over unless it had something to do with beer. Usually the three of them gathering at France's or Spain's house so that they didn't have the neat-freak Germany hanging around and putting a dampener on their fun, but, for some reason, he'd called them over and not a bottle of alcohol was in sight.

He'd been sitting there for five minutes now, occasionally opening his mouth as if to talk and then sighing, thinking better of it. It worried France and Spain greatly, as Prussia was usually too 'awesome' to take anything this seriously.

"I think I've been friendzoned." He said suddenly, a blush flaring across his pale cheeks.

The silence was painful as the two stared at him. With only the ticking of Germany's prized grandfather clock to fill silence, Prussia started to freak, his mind suddenly racing as he tried to think of a way to quell his embarrassment.

They were surprised, to say the least. Their friend rarely blushed, claiming he was too 'awesome' to get embarrassed, though France suspected it was because he was dim about most things, making him generally insusceptible to the emotion.

"Friend...Zoned?" Spain asked slowly, as if testing the words as he said them.

"You're going to have to explain." France chuckled.

Prussia clenched his teeth, dismayed. Of they wouldn't understand. France was France, the country of love, able to pull any man or woman into his bed with a simple conversation (a skill Prussia would never admit to being envious of) and Spain...Well, all he ever wanted to Romano, and he was too much of a ditz to even consider the possibility of being friendzoned.

"You seriously don't know what it is?"

"I've heard the phrase before..." Spain said thoughtfully, his head tilted to the side as he spoke. "But no, I don't think I do."

He sighed, dropping down and resting his chin on knotted fingers, his face serious. "It's one of the worst places a guy could ever be in if you like someone. It's when a girl decides you're no longer a dating option."

"Wait... You like someone?" Both France and Prussia looked at Spain incredulously, trying to figure out if he really was that out of touch with the general going-on's of his friends.

"I still don't think I understand." France said, brushing off Spain's comment. They were very used to Spain being too caught up in romancing Romano to notice such obvious things, such as Prussia's long-term 'crush' on Hungary. "Why don't you just woo her and make yourself an option?" He grinned.

Prussia scowled. "It doesn't work like that, man. Once you're in the friendzone you become this complete non-sexual thing in her eyes, like her brother, or a lamp. It's hell on earth, you guys." _Not that they knew that_, he thought bitterly

"Oooooh!" France's eyes widened as it clicked. "_That_. Yes, I've had that happen to me before."

Prussia perked up. "Really?" he was genuinely surprised. He never expected France, of all people, to be friendzoned. He was good enough to bed England, who never let anyone but America near him, and he was pretty sure, going by Swiss's rantings, that he may have have even captured young Lichtenstein's heart.

"Mn~" He nodded, stroking his stubble. "Hardest two weeks of my life. But no-one escapes this Frenchman." He chuckled as he threw a wink at Spain who just blinked in return, probably unsure as to what France was talking about.

Prussia sighed internally. "You sleep with her?" He asked dully, already knowing the answer.

"But of course." He replied in a tone that suggested Prussia had just asked him if he should throw away a bottle of 100-year-old wine given to him by the King of France himself. "Why wouldn't I when I had spent so long pursuing her?"

Prussia shook his head, tutting in annoyance. If two weeks was long to him, how would he react if he told France that he'd been in love with Hungary since before he found out she was a woman? It wasn't like he had been attracted to her when he thought she was a guy, he just hadn't realised what he had been feeling whenever they hung out together was love.

They had been as thick as thieves as children, and even when they had to fight each other as countries they still kept a firm friendship as people. He had loved spending every day play-fighting, hunting and riding with her, meeting new countries and showing off his 'awesomeness', and she never grew bored of him. Even when he did something to make her angry or unhappy, it would only be a few days before they were together again like nothing had happened. She was the best friend he ever had and couldn't have possibly imagined life without her.

And then, when he first discovered she was a woman, something changed. She was no longer a wild, bold friend that would take the lead on their adventures, but a head strong woman who wouldn't let her gender hold her back. He wanted to protect her with everything he had, but he knew she would never accept help from a guy who used to laugh and make fun of how weak and skinny she was.

It was hell for him when she got married to that bastard Austria and became meek, losing almost all the fire and fierceness that made him adore her in the first place. He hung around, pestering her non-stop to return to the woman she once was, but she was always too in love with Austria and the life she had with him to give in to his requests.

And now, with her being independent and himself not even a nation anymore, he had no idea what he could do to make her love him. Austria was still a major part of her life, and she was always bringing him up when they talked. She never took her eyes from him when he was in the room and he was pretty sure he was what she thought about when she got that dreamy look on her face.

"It doesn't work like that, France...I'm her _friend._ She trusts me completely and would never expect something like that from me."

"I still don't understand how you can be just friends with her when she is that hot." Prussia glared at France, who simply smirked in return. "What?" He shrugged innocently, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not going to lie, even I've thought about her like that."

Both of them were shocked when Spain nodded in agreement. "She has fight." He mumbled, blushing slightly.

Prussia rolled his eyes. Maybe talking to these two about it hadn't been such a good idea after all...

"I mean, we talk all the time. But I'm always the one to text her first, or say hello when she logs in. And I love teasing her. She's so adorable when she knows she's not allowed to come out and hunt, ride or fight. And she doesn't care that I'm a massive pervert. Well... Not that much..." He smiled softly. "I mean, she still gets angry when I say certain things, but I swear she's as dirty-minded as me!" He said, trying to convince them. "She's even laughed a few times!" He sighed, grinning to himself as he remembered her flustered reaction to a comment he made about her ass.

"But it's like she's making fun of me." He frowned slightly, squeezing his eyes as the pain of his centuries old unrequited love started to show.

By this point, France figured that their friend just needed someone to talk, and so sat back in his chair, crossing his legs and nodding at everything Prussia said. It wasn't like he didn't understand that he was in love, it was just he couldn't work out why Prussia had yet to make a move when he loved her this intensely.

"She's driving me wild." He said, his eyes darkening. "She doesn't know how close I've come to attacking her." He groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Like, you know how, when she's drunk, she has this obsession with making sure everyone knows she loves them? Well... She..." He blushed again, putting a hand over his mouth in his embarrassment. "She kissed me on forehead when she said it." He grinned wryly. "Just me. No-one else." He couldn't hold back his smile. "She even stood up on her tip-toes to do it and pouted when I had to bend down for her to reach." He let out a slow breath. Though France and Spain had been at that party, she had pulled him into another room, taking his large hand in hers and squeezing it as she kissed him.

He really thought he was going to die from happiness that night. Just the feel of her lips had him blushing like an idiot. She had simply smiled at him and skipped off, leaving him with only the linger tingle of her touch and a pounding heart.

"She even makes me forget to be awesome."

"Oh?" Francis teased. I thought your 'awesome came naturally'

"Shut up. You know what I mean. It's like... like I become even more awesome when I'm with her."

France's brow crinkled in confusion, but he didn't question it, as he'd learnt long ago that 'awesome' was Prussia's go-to descriptive term.

"We even sleep together." He said quietly, blushing again.

"I'm sorry." France said slowly, interrupting Prussia with his questioning tone. "You mean you to say you actually sleep in the same bed as that violent woman, and yet you have not won her heart?"

"Um... Er..."

"Well, she was married to Austria." France chuckled, hoping to ease his friends nervousness by joking. "It could turn anyone to the opposite gender."

"I don't think that's it." He said hurriedly. "I mean, last night, when we were all watching movies, she held my hand my hand. Properly, like, wrapped her fingers around mine and everything. She was even gently rubbing her thumb against mine." They gave him a pitying look, neither of them having seen it happen. "Come on, you guys, it was dark and we were on the sofa on our own. I'm telling the truth... But, I'm pretty sure she's still in love with Austria. I watch them whenever their together and she never stops blushing."

France sighed, smiling softly, glad that his friend was finally serious about something other than beer.

"We should drink." Spain said, grinning. "That's how we usually mull over our love problems, isn't it?"

Prussia smirked. "Yeah, I guess."

They all rose, France patting his friends shoulder, grinning, "At least you've still got us."

_Oh yeah, awesome,_ he thought sarcastically as he followed them out the front door. _They are really going to help when Hungary starts to hate me._

She was his first friend and first love and he had no idea how to handle the position he had put himself in, but at least beer would help him make a decision when it came to what to do..

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if I got Spain's character wrong. I'm not very familiar with him so I tried to make the main focus of this chapter Prussia and France. France is the country of love, whereas Spain is passion (if I remember correctly) so it would make more sense for France to be the advice-giver.

Hm~ The ending feels rather awkward as well :/

I'm hoping to make this about four or five chapters long :)


End file.
